The World Screws Hiyoshi Over
by TenKay
Summary: HiyoTaki, hopefully some people here know who they are. Something happens in Hiyoshi's life and without even really understanding why, he finds himself seeking the presence of his boyfriend.


Title: The World Screws Hiyoshi Over (aka, untitled)  
Authors: tenshiforgotten and Kay-chan15  
School: Hyotei  
Pairing: HiyoTaki  
Length: 1163 words  
Disclaimer: We do not own Prince of Tennis in all of its cracky wonderfulness.  
Notes/Warning: Shounen ai. This was once again a writing-rp fic between us, tenshiforgotten as Taki and Kay-chan15 as Hiyoshi (and the narrative paragraphs split between us).

* * *

Hiyoshi walked up the stairs of the apartment complex, then down the hall until he reached the familiar door. He hesitated, then knocked, quietly at first and then growing louder. Listening for any sound of movement inside, he was disappointed to hear none, but decided to knock again.

Still not getting any response, he sighed and turned around to leave, sticking his hands into his jacket pockets as he did so.

Taki blinked as he saw the younger boy at his door, first knocking, then seemingly giving up and turning around to go home. He grinned quickly after that though, letting out a "Wakashi!" and rushing over to give the boy a quick hug.

"What are you doing here?" It had been a while since they'd last seen each other; the new school year had just begun and Taki was now in high school, Hiyoshi a 3rd year finally. It really was a pleasant surprise.

Hiyoshi turned his head to the side so that he wasn't looking at Taki, but he at least didn't pull out of the hug. "Just felt like coming..." he mumbled, voice quiet and seeming extra rough.

"Wanna' come in?" Taki let go so that he could take out a key from his pocket and stick it in the keyhole, opening the door and flipping the lights on. He ushered Hiyoshi in before shutting the door again.

Inside, Hiyoshi walked further in and into the small living room of the apartment, then opted to remain standing and glancing around rather than sit down on the couch. It had been even longer since he had been inside the apartment than that they had last seen each other.

"Wakashi? Want a soda?" Taki called out from the kitchen, already pulling two out from the refrigerator.

He tossed one of them at Hiyoshi before collapsing down on the couch, looking up at the other boy expectantly.

Catching it easily, Hiyoshi paused before sitting stiffly down beside him, merely staring down at the can in his hands.

"Wa-ka-shi." Taki leaned in towards Hiyoshi. "It's been a while."

Hiyoshi turned his head to look at him. "..."

"Hey, you're the one who came here, _all on his own_. I think you deserve a kiss." Taki leaned in and kissed Hiyoshi for a brief second before pulling back in a frown.

"What?" Hiyoshi asked, noticing his expression.

"You're being your normal emotionless self." Taki sighed. "You'd think you'd kiss back with a passion and tell me just how much you missed me...!"

Hiyoshi sighed, closing his eyes in frustration, though he figured he really should be used to this kind of thing from his boyfriend by now.

"You know, a normal person would actually do what I just hinted at you to do." Taki grinned. "Try again?"

"Not right now."

"Aww, how cruel." Taki pouted. "Okay, fine. No kissing... Did you want to talk about something?"

"No," Hiyoshi answered, with much more force than needed though, and not looking at Taki anymore.

"Ah! Wakashi is lying!" Taki acted appalled, before grinning again. "Or is it that you just couldn't stand to be away from me for such a long time?"

Looking back at him again, Hiyoshi's response to that was a glare. "That's what you would be like, Taki, not me."

"You're so mean..." Taki said. "Well, I guess that means you have something to talk about that you only trust me enough to speak with about, right? Right?"

"No. I'm fine." However, it was said in a voice that to Taki meant, of course, that he was anything but.

"Wakashi... If you don't tell me I'm going to be forced to hug you instead... I know how much you love cuddling after all." Taki was smiling at him.

"...I don't even know why I came here," Hiyoshi said, standing abruptly and looking like he was about to walk right out of and leave the apartment.

"Because you love me." Taki stood up as well, wrapping his arms around Hiyoshi from the back. "Now, you gonna' talk to me, or just stay quiet for your whole stay here?"

"..." Hiyoshi mumbled something.

"Sorry, sorry, didn't catch that."

"I said, Ootori was chosen as the next team captain today."

Taki didn't move for a moment, before putting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll do a good job."

"That's not the point," Hiyoshi answered, annoyed that Taki didn't seem to understand why he was upset.

"I know. You're disappointed because you thought for sure it was going to be you, huh?" He paused. "Wakashi, it doesn't matter who the captain is. Not really. We both know you can kick Ootori's butt in a singles match."

Hiyoshi made a sound of acknowledgement to that, but otherwise didn't answer.

"Hey, does the position really matter that much?" Well, that was a slightly dumb question. "You're great, even without the captain's title."

"Then why didn't Sakaki-sensei chose me?" Hiyoshi finally asked, turning around to face Taki.

Tempted to say, "Because he's an idiot", Taki smiled slightly.

Instead he said, "Ootori-kun is... I just guess Sakaki got soft, Wakashi."

"It's annoying," Hiyoshi said, understating his opinion on the matter considerably. All this time, he'd been working towards this position, working towards beating everyone in his way, and yet he'd been defeated by Ootori of all people.

"It's rather surprising, I'll say." Ootori was good and everything, but Hiyoshi was _better_. And that's what mattered at Hyoutei, so what happened?

"No one's about to tell that to Sakaki-sensei, though."

"Maybe not. But you know, part of being a good tennis player is by not complaining with the position you're given and just doing your best with what you can." Taki looked into Hiyoshi's eyes. "That's what I had to do."

Hiyoshi just looked back at him for a minute, but finally he nodded slowly, and his eyes seemed a little clearer, as if he had decided to be satisfied with and make the best out of what he had.

"That's a good boy." Taki made to try and pet Hiyoshi on the head.

Hiyoshi glared at him and batted his hand away. "I'm not a dog."

"That's nice to know." Taki glanced past Hiyoshi and at the window. "Looks like rain... I can't let you go home in that, now can I?"

Glancing at him warily, Hiyoshi asked, "You can't?"

"Of course not! I have to keep you here with me..." Taki's expression was that of a very happy child.

Hiyoshi wondered if he should be scared, but grudgingly decided that his boyfriend deserved _some_ kind of thank you for making him feel better, and really, was his presence such a hard thing to give him?

So instead, he walked back over to the couch and sat down.

"So..." Taki went and sat down next to Hiyoshi, the grin still planted on his face. "We get to go to bed together tonight?"

Ouch, that was gonna' leave a bruise.


End file.
